marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kevin Ford (Earth-616)
Is Wither a OMEGA level Mutant or not Wither has the ability to disintegrates biological structure of any organic matter with that he is similar to Elixir who is a omega level mutant The preceding unsigned comment was added by Leaf ninja (talk • ). :Just because he has similar powers to an omega doesn't make him an omega.--Peteparker 19:06, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Sad I'm a tad saddened by the direction Marvel took with Wither. He was one of the more interesting and complicated characters they had. I feel, though, that his character is most interesting with him struggling to find the good in his power, as opposed to just deciding that he was meant to be evil, and then killed as a villain. I kind of feel that his whole character was a waste. While I loved Marvel, my major issue was that they have untouchable characters, and kill off the ones that may seem most expendable, but are more easy to relate to. These are the ones that tend to be my favorites, and all of them are dead now (Shadowcat know she is 'back', but her being gone for any amount of time made me stop reading comics, as she provided something that no other character does, Wither, Gertrude Yorkes, and Wasp). SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I find your list of characters you relate to fascinating. I've always personally found Wasp (I assume you mean Janet van Dyne) to be an ancillary character without much to her. She always seemed to be little more than cannon fodder for Hank, or someone on the Avengers team to 'go out with'. Her earliest appearances were the worst, where she commonly complained about not being able to do the same things as her male compatriots. :I liked Wither too, but wanted to see him leave the small team he was always hanging out with and strike out on his own for an adventure or two. The Unlimited series would have been a great place for it. I always also felt that Trauma was a very similar character with different powers. I almost hear the same voice from both of them. :Shadowcat is a classic character that I personally never got into. I liked her much more when she began handling situations like a grown woman and became a kind-of expert on technology and computers. Before that, there was much too much running and hiding and 'Oh, Wolvie, you're my favoritest friend' kind of stuff for me. :Gertrude's look is uniquely modern, but her personality never jumped off the page for me. While she had her special little spot in the Runaways, I have a hard time picturing her making the transition to another team later in life. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a thing for 'minor' characters, or ones that aren't the major popular ones. I will admit that I don't really relate to Wasp, especially early on where her wardrobe was the most important part of her personality. I feel like the sarcastic characters, like Gert and sometimes Shadowcat, are easier to relate to then the ones that tend to be created to be related to or the DC-esque ones that no one can relate to... Or are there just to BA, as opposed to being related to. I tend to shy away from ones that are extremely popular, like I said. Wither, though, I felt was one of the most easy to relate to, wanting something/someone who he couldn't have, being held back by a certain limitation, when others had powers that they loved or enjoyed. Gert I also liked for her humor mostly, but I can relate to her being like the least extraordinary of the group (and I liked it that she was, like, the one overweight superhero girl wasn't meant to be a joke). I can tend to be smart-alecky, so I enjoyed her viewpoint as a relatively young person who is sort of the same way, and unlike many my age. For me it's just that when my fave dies there's a giant void. I'll have to check your faves, though I'm, sure Peter Parker is one. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC)